Campamento Baker
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sherlock no es el joven más educado, tiene problemas de conducta y para hacer sociales, fue idea de su madre meterlo en ese campamento de rebeldes (y arrastrar a su hermano en el proceso. ¿Será tan malo como los hermanos Holmes creen o habrá quienes hagan de ese campamento una experiencia entretenida para ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Campamento Baker

 **Resumen:** Sherlock no es el joven más educado, tiene problemas de conducta y para hacer sociales, fue idea de su madre meterlo en ese campamento de rebeldes (y arrastrar a su hermano en el proceso. ¿Será tan malo como los hermanos Holmes creen o habrá quienes hagan de ese campamento una experiencia entretenida para ellos?

Este fanfic participa en el reto de julio **"The Camp is On!"** del foro **I am sherlocked.**

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Campamento Baker para niños y adolescentes con problemas de conducta.**

Ahí estaba la solución a los problemas de los Holmes, todo en un simple folleto entregado por una vecina que conocía a los dos jóvenes de la casa, el menor de doce y el mayor de diecisiete.

—Esto es una tontería.

El menor se quejó, iba en la parte trasera del auto con el cinturón puesto, los brazos cruzados y un carácter terrible.

—Vocabulario, Sherlock. —ella suspiró. —Es necesario llevarte porque le has dicho groserías a los niños de tu clase.

—Les he dicho la verdad.

—No esta bien lo que dijiste. En todo caso, podrías haber endulzado más tus palabras, hacer de la crítica negativa una crítica constructiva, ¿no te parece?

—Mamá, es más probable que se caiga un pedazo de cielo a que ellos entiendan que son unos inútiles y quieran cambiarlo.

Ella volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación.

— ¿Y porque el gordo va?

—Tu hermano tiene nombre, Sherlock.

— ¿Porque va Mycky?

—Soy Mycroft. —el mayor solo pudo girar los ojos. —y no voy porque tenga problemas de comportamiento.

—No, va porque queremos que vaya y socialice. Va a tener muchos jóvenes de su edad que pueden ser sus amigos.

— ¡Mycky no tiene amigos! —se burló Sherlock.

—No entiendo de qué te ríes, tampoco tienes amigos.— Mycroft no lo decía con crueldad, tan solo era sincero.

—Sí que tengo. ¿Qué hay de Barbarroja?

—Es un perro.

—Es mejor que muchos humanos.

En eso le dio la razón a su hermano, y se quedaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta el infame campamento.

En la enorme entrada del camping en el que se quedarían, había un coordinador, de unos veinte años con piel morena y pelo oscuro, y como el joven era un caballero, ayudó a bajar los bolsos de la cajuela del auto. Su cuerpo estaba en buena condición física, eso gracias a los constantes entrenamientos de fútbol y a las visitas al gimnasio cada vez que encontraba un tiempo libre. Él estaba allí porque el campamento lo había ayudado mucho en su adolescencia y ahora él quería ayudar a chicos que son como él solía ser. Todo eso dedujo Sherlock a primera vista, y podría haber averiguado más cosas si es que su madre no le hubiera hablado.

—Volveré con ustedes cuando finalice el verano, mis niños.— su madre se agacho para darle un beso en la frente Sherlock y otro a Mycroft, el mayor se alejó, un poco apenado y le susurro a su madre que ya estaba grande como para ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando la mujer finalmente se fue, el hombre les sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Greg Lestrade y cualquier cosa que necesiten, puedo ayudarlos. Soy uno de los coordinadores voluntarios, también puedo ser su consejero y amigo si es lo que quieren.

—Ahórratelo Gregorio. Lo único que mi hermano y yo queremos es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, ¿No, Mycky? —hablo el menor con una sonrisita arrogante en el rostro y al no recibir una inmediata respuesta de su hermano mayor giro la cabeza para mirarlo. —No puede ser, ¡no me digas que te gusta este bobo…!

Mycroft le tapó la boca rápidamente, mientras que Greg solo parecía más confundido aún.

—Si, Sherlock, me gusta este bobo campamento. Ahora vamos.

—Oh, genial —Greg sonrió— síganme. Compartirán una habitación.

Durante todo el camino Sherlock miraba con enojo a Mycroft y el pelirrojo miraba con advertencia al menor.

—Aquí dormirán. —Era una pequeña cabaña, pero con el suficiente espacio para que dos entrarán. — Si me buscan, mi cabaña es la 193, cerca del lago. La suya es 221.

—Gracias, Lestrade.

—¿Porque las formalidades? Ustedes díganme Greg. Si pueden decirme sus nombres lo agradecería también.

—Si, claro. Soy Mycroft Holmes y él es Sherlock Holmes.

—Que nombres más curiosos. —sonrió.

—No son tan simples como Gary. —dijo Sherlock mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Gregory, pero me gusta más el apodo que mi nombre.

—Como digas, Gavin.

—Si que tu hermanito es difícil. —dijo en un suspiro.

—Trata de no estar muy cerca de él o te saldrán canas.

Greg soltó una carcajada, por lo que Sherlock miró resentido a su hermano, quien se sonrojaba solo por escuchar al más grande reír.

—Bueno, me han dado una alegría, se los agradezco. Ahora tengo que ir a recibir a más jóvenes. Nos estaremos viendo. —dijo, con su enorme sonrisa y buen humor —Ah, y... Bienvenidos al Campamento Baker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Campamento Baker

 **Resumen:** Sherlock no es el joven más educado, tiene problemas de conducta y para hacer sociales, fue idea de su madre meterlo en ese campamento de rebeldes (y arrastrar a su hermano en el proceso. ¿Será tan malo como los hermanos Holmes creen o habrá quienes hagan de ese campamento una experiencia entretenida para ellos?

Este fanfic participa en el reto de julio **"The Camp is On!"** del foro **I am sherlocked.**

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 2.**

— ¡No puedo creer que te guste ese George con más músculos que cerebro!

—Es Greg.

— ¡Y ni siquiera lo niegas!

— ¿Porque negarlo, Sherlock? Si ya lo sabes y no me importa que lo sepas, solo espero que no lo andes divulgando y muchísimo menos a él.

—No quiero verte babear por míster músculos Gordon.

—Greg.

—Como sea, iré afuera.

Su hermano se fue tal como dijo y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo. Mycroft pensó que sería mejor que él también salga a tomar aire, así podría olvidarse de los ridículos celos de hermano de menor de Sherlock y de paso podría ver al señor músculos, como le decía Sherlock.

Al salir, empezó a caminar, la verdad es que desde un principio no le gustaba ni un poco la idea de un campamento. Aire libre, mucho verde, muchos bichos, poca higiene, mucha actividad física y pocas cosas en las que podía mantener ocupada su cabeza, porque dudaba que algún otro joven de su edad quisiera hablar con el pelirrojo sobre cosas interesantes y tener charlas inteligentes y profundas con él acerca de política, ciencia, matemáticas, etc… pero, a pesar de no gustarle la idea, todo podía ser soportable gracias a su flechazo: El coordinador Lestrade, el cual, por cierto, estaba dando una especie de charla motivacional para los niños entre ocho y nueve años que se tomaban la molestia de oírlo, estaba junto a una linda señorita. Una vez que Greg termino se acercó a Mycroft, seguramente al verlo ahí parado como idiota. La chica lo siguió.

—Mycroft, ¿cómo estás? Mira, ella es Molly Hooper, una coordinadora voluntaria.

—Amiga y consejera también. Un gusto. —dijo la joven de aproximadamente veinte años, algo tímida.

—Sé que piensas que aquí hay todos chicos pequeños. —dijo Greg, rascándose la nuca— pero hay algunos de tu edad, James Sholto, Victor Trevor, Harriet Watson…

—Irene Adler. — hizo su aporte Molly.

—Así que si quieres que te presentemos, no dudes en pedirlo.

—Gracias, Lestra… Greg.

El joven moreno sonrió, después unas risas infantiles captaron la atención de los adultos (y Mycroft, que casi era mayor de edad, solo le faltaba un año y entonces podría considerarse de forma legal un adulto)

—Al parecer mi hermano tiene un amigo.

Dijo el pelirrojo, con la boca abierta y sonrió, muy suavemente, cuando miró a Greg, que estaba más serio.

— ¿Puedes informarme acerca de su amigo?

—No debería decirte nada…

Mycroft lo miró con una ceja arriba.

—Pero te lo diré de todas maneras. Ese niño es James Moriarty, se hace llamar Jim, tiene trece años y un largo historial. Es muy inteligente, brillante, pero es su tercera vez en el campamento, y no hay nada que puedan hacer sus padres para cambiar sus malas actitudes. No tiene mal humor, siempre está sonriendo, pero es porque hace travesuras que se convierten en maldades y llegan a ser un problema serio. Sinceramente, no creo que sea una buena influencia para tu hermano.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso. Gracias por la información.

Después tendría una discusión muy seria con su hermano sobre las amistades que se estaba haciendo.

—Ahora, déjame reunir a algunos chicos para hacer actividades deportivas en grupos.

— ¿Son…?

—No son obligatorias. —Dijo Molly captando enseguida la pregunta de Mycroft. —pero son muy entretenidas.

—Es cierto, muchos chicos que muestran conductas agresivas o violentas no hacen ningún deporte, y lo que les pasa es que tienen que, de alguna manera, desahogarse y descargar su energía haciendo algo.

—Pareces saber mucho del tema. —Mycroft parecía interesado.

—Sí, bueno… fui un niño problema también, ¿sabes? Pero todo el mundo cambia.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Aunque ahora seas escéptico, te darás cuenta de que una persona puede cambiar, si le das una mano, si crees en ella, si ella decide cambiar por su bien y por el bien de los que quiere.

Entonces Greg se fue a jugar con los niños y le dio algo en lo que pensar a Mycroft.

Sin embargo un niño se cruzó en su camino, más bien un adolescente, de unos catorce años, no parecía el tipo de chico que iría a un campamento para cambiar su mala conducta.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención… ¿Estas bien?

—Lo estoy.

—John Watson.—el joven sonrió y hasta le extendió la mano. Se veía que tenía una buena educación, entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí?

—Mycroft Holmes.

—Yo… tengo que ir con mi hermana ahora, pero ha sido un gusto chocar contigo. —aunque el pelirrojo no era fanático de las bromas, el rubio consiguió que sonriera.

Entonces Mycroft ya sabía a quién quería como amigo de Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Campamento Baker

 **Resumen:** Sherlock no es el joven más educado, tiene problemas de conducta y para hacer sociales, fue idea de su madre meterlo en ese campamento de rebeldes (y arrastrar a su hermano en el proceso. ¿Será tan malo como los hermanos Holmes creen o habrá quienes hagan de ese campamento una experiencia entretenida para ellos?

Este fanfic participa en el reto de julio **"The Camp is On!"** del foro **I am sherlocked.**

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 3.**

—No puedes elegir a mis amigos, Mycroft. Estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida.

Si, el pelirrojo estaba más que seguro de que hablar con su hermano no llevaría a nada.

—No lo estoy haciendo, solo te estoy dando sugerencias, como que te alejes de Moriarty y te juntes más con John.

—John es aburrido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad? No lo conoces. Ni siquiera le has hablado.

—Yo solo lo sé. Todos son aburridos, y unos tontos, fáciles de deducir.

—No has deducido a John todavía.

Sherlock blanqueo sus ojos con molestia y se fue de allí.

Si Jim Moriarty no se iba por su cuenta, Mycroft Holmes se encargaría de alejarlo, sacarlo de una vez por todas del camino.

.

* * *

.

—Bien. Creo que en el folleto decía claramente que ustedes debían traer algo que sea muy importante para ustedes.

— ¿Algo como mi celular? —pregunto, mascando el chicle con la boca abierta, una quinceañera, Janine era su nombre.

—No, de hecho, a lo que Greg se refiere — se metió Mike Stanford, otro coordinador— es a objetos con algún tipo de valor sentimental para ustedes.

Todos los jóvenes del campamento -que eran, por lo menos cien, o quizá más- fueron llamados a través de un parlante, todos reunidos para las actividades que los coordinadores (Greg, Molly, Mike, la dulce señora Hudson, Sebastian Wilkes, entre otros) habían preparado para que realizaran.

—Bien, por favor póngase en filas. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Mostraron distinto tipo de cosas, collares, pulseras, cosas pequeñas.

John estaba delante de Sherlock y de Jim, quienes se burlaban de él (Jim porque decía que el rubio era muy normal, demasiado común, Sherlock porque solo quería hacerle la contra a su hermano)

El mostró una placa militar, con seriedad y después sonrió un poco.

—Wow, John, que interesante, ¿puedes contarme de qué se trata? ¿qué valor sentimental tiene esto para ti? —preguntó Greg, los animadores se ocupaban de distintas filas.

—Bueno...—cuando el rubio empezó a hablar, Sherlock le prestaba atención, no muchos chicos de catorce se interesaban en la guerra. —Esta placa es de mi padre. El está sirviendo en el ejército y algún día yo también seré militar.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. —él sonrió y lo despeino.

—No soy un niño Greg.

—Pero tienes la altura de uno.

De acuerdo, John admitía que no era el más alto del campamento, pero tampoco era bajo -o eso quería creer-

Después de eso John se apartó un poco para que pasaran los demás niños de la fila. Moriarty abrió la palma de su mano, tenía una hormiga muerta ahí.

—Es la primera cosa viva que mate en este campamento. Ese es su valor, por si quieres saberlo.

Greg se quedó con la boca abierta, de la sorpresa, no tenía idea de que decir y nació desde su pecho una sensación desagradable dentro de sí que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sherlock no lo admitiría, pero tampoco se sintió cómodo con lo que mostró James, no fue agradable.

—Matar está mal. —dijo con un suspiro cansado, Mycroft tenía razón: a Greg le saldrían canas muy rápidamente si seguía así.

—Pero es una hormiga.

—Es un ser vivo, tú mismo lo dijiste, —el moreno se empezó a masajear las sienes —que pase el siguiente.

Era Sherlock, tenía una mochila en la que buscaba algo.

—En un inicio iba a traer a mi Barbarroja… mi perro—le explico cuando vio su cara de confusión. — pero no me dejaron, después pensé en traer mi violín pero mi madre me dijo que se rompería. Y estaba en lo cierto, así que traje a mi segundo amigo, el primero es Barbarroja.

De su mochila sacó una calavera, al segundo todos los niños y la mayoría de los adolescentes salieron corriendo despavoridos del susto. Los únicos que quedaron ahí eran los coordinadores, algunos adolescentes mayores como Mycroft, el cual se golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente, y susurró algo como 'tenía que ser Sherlock, ¿no? Tenía que ser'.

También se quedaron ahí James y John. Al joven Holmes le sorprendió que John, siendo uno más no se haya ido de ahí como los otros.

—Así que… ¿ese es tu amigo? —Preguntó John, con una sonrisa, pero no parecía estarse burlando —No sé porque hicieron tanto escándalo.

—No lo sabes porque tú quieres ser militar o médico cuando crezcas y cualquiera de las dos profesiones tiene que ver con muerte y/o enfermedades, por lo tanto no eres fácilmente impresionable con cosas como una calavera, solo piensas que es parte del cuerpo humano, que es algo natural. Sin embargo, no eres alguien violento ni que disfrute metiéndose en pleitos, por lo que debes estar aquí por defender a alguien, un ser querido, quizá… ¿Alguien insultó a tu hermana por ser lesbiana? Eso tendría sentido.

— ¿Como…? ¿Eres adivino?

El más joven parecía ofendido.

—Yo no adivino. Yo deduzco.

—Eso fue… bueno, ¡eso fue increíble!

Justo cuando Mycroft estaba lamentándose que Sherlock hubiese abierto su parlanchina boca, se quedó atónito cuando John, en vez de insultar a su hermano, lo halago. Sherlock parecía estar igual de sorprendido que el pelirrojo.

— ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Porque… porque no me estas mandando al diablo?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No te estoy mandando al diablo porque eso fue… fue maravilloso. Eres brillante, no conocí a alguien que solo mirando a otra persona supiera cosas de esta.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso, Jim no parecía nada feliz, tanto Myc como Greg estaban con la boca abierta y John tenía una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos estaban llenos de amabilidad y admiración por el chico de doce años que había resultado ser un genio.

Sherlock pensó que su hermano, por una vez, podía tener razón y que John no era tan aburrido después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Campamento Baker

 **Resumen:** Sherlock no es el joven más educado, tiene problemas de conducta y para hacer sociales, fue idea de su madre meterlo en ese campamento de rebeldes (y arrastrar a su hermano en el proceso. ¿Será tan malo como los hermanos Holmes creen o habrá quienes hagan de ese campamento una experiencia entretenida para ellos?

Este fanfic participa en el reto de julio **"The Camp is On!"** del foro **I am sherlocked.**

 **Notas:** Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 4.**

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Sherlock y John se hicieron inseparables, tristemente James también seguía siendo un buen amigo del menor, aunque tenía algunas discusiones con el rubio.

—Definitivamente esto no es una buena idea.

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan aburrido, Johny-boy?

Las peleas entre John y James eran usualmente porque el mayor siempre era la voz de la razón, mientras que Jim solo quería divertirse, John le mostraba que sus bromas y travesuras podrían dañar a alguien, sin entender que eso a Moriarty no le importaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Molly, ya sabiendo que el niño James no era de fiar.

— ¡James va a poner una colmena de abejas en la habitación de Mike!

— ¡John!— reprendió Sherlock, por mandar al frente a James.

— ¿A Mike? ¿Mike Stanford?

—Si. Él.

Tanto Holmes como Moriarty lo miraron mal.

— Mike es alérgico a las abejas, ¿acaso querían matarlo?

Ella lógicamente se enojó mucho, Molly agarro del brazo a Jim, y se lo llevó, probablemente estaba en problemas, llamarían a su madre o algo así. Cuando la coordinadora se fue Sherlock también lo hizo, no sin antes no mirar mal al rubio. John lo siguió, un poco arrepentido, pero no del todo porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

—Sherlock… Sherlock, por dios, ¡detente!

— ¿Porque debería? ¡Mandaste al frente a Jim! Eso no se hace con tus amigos.

—James no es mi amigo.

Holmes se cruzó de brazos, y finalmente se volteo para mirar al rubio.

—Yo sé que estás enojado conmigo. —Empezó el mayor—pero yo hice lo correcto. Mike es una buena persona, me cae bien, no quería darle un disgusto así.

—Era una broma.

—Tú mismo lo escuchaste Sherlock, Mike es alérgico, ¡alérgico! Podría haberlo matado sin proponérselo, ¿qué opinas sobre eso?

El más joven se quedó callado, descruzo sus brazos y miró al piso, pensativo.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes que está mal. Que está pésimo. Tal vez James haya querido hacer una broma, pero por no pensar en las consecuencias casi le cuesta una vida. Tú me agradas, Sherlock, y sé que eres una buena persona, pero eres raro cuando te dejas llevar por Moriarty. No eres tú mismo. Te dejas influenciar tanto que… no pareces ser el mismo Sherlock que conozco, el curioso, el inteligente, el aventurero... solo actúas raro, distinto.

—Jim y yo somos parecidos, los dos tenemos casi la misma edad, somos inteligentes, tenemos ideas, ganas de explorar, de aprender.

—No son tan parecidos como tú crees Sherlock y la gran diferencia es que tú no usas ni usarás tu inteligencia para dañar a los otros.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no la usaré para hacer el mal?

—Porque te conozco, este poco tiempo que estuve contigo me di cuenta de que si eres un raro y un freak como dicen… pero también me di cuenta de que eso no importa porque es eso lo que te hace especial. —John despeinó el enredado cabello del menor.

—Si. Tienes razón. Yo me deje llevar demasiado porque James fue el primer amigo que hice aquí y el primero que tuve… bueno el primero humano.

—Está bien, solo no olvides más quien eres, Sherlock Holmes.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron.

.

* * *

.

Siguieron pasando los días, las cosas entre Mycroft y Greg no habían cambiado mucho. El coordinador seguía siendo 'buena honda' y el pelirrojo seguía pillado hasta los huesos por él, solo que a Myc jamás le había gustado nadie, así que no sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas. Además, él no era una persona muy segura de sí misma, ya que su cuerpo no era el más delgado, ni bonito, no se consideraba a sí mismo alguien lindo o sexy, pero ahí estaba, pidiéndole una cita al hombre que le gustaba.

— ¿Hacer kayak en el lago contigo? Me parece perfecto. —Greg tenía una sonrisa espectacular.

Por eso, esa tarde cuando iba a ir, estaba nervioso, se había puesto ropa deportiva y suelta, cómoda, aunque él pensara que esa ropa no se le veía bien, era lo adecuado para la ocasión.

—Eres patético, diecisiete años y te preocupas así por una cita, sé que nunca has tenido una.

Su hermano de doce no era el mejor aconsejando para esas cosas.

—Yo te diré cómo son las citas, así lo sepas para cuando tengas edad para invitar a John a una.

El niño se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—Yo no… John y yo no… nosotros no…

Escuchar a Sherlock tartamudear era un deleite para los oídos Mycroft. Él salió sonriendo, y respiro hondo, camino hasta la orilla del lago.

Ahí estaba Greg, con ropa deportiva también, la diferencia era que a él le sentaba terriblemente bien cualquier tipo de ropa.

— ¿Listo, Mycroft?

Estaba listo para su cita.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Campamento Baker

 **Resumen:** Sherlock no es el joven más educado, tiene problemas de conducta y para hacer sociales, fue idea de su madre meterlo en ese campamento de rebeldes (y arrastrar a su hermano en el proceso. ¿Será tan malo como los hermanos Holmes creen o habrá quienes hagan de ese campamento una experiencia entretenida para ellos?

Este fanfic participa en el reto de julio **"The Camp is On!"** del foro **I am sherlocked.**

 **Notas: Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

La cita de Myc y Greg estaba resultando bastante bien, la charla era informal, algunas risas se escuchaban -más por parte del moreno- y todo eso mientras remaban en el lago, tranquilos, sin nadie que interrumpiera, sin que nadie los molestara, sin niños insoportables llamados Sherlock.

—Me gusto hablar contigo, Mycroft.

Dijo el coordinador cuando la cita llegó a su fin. Aunque ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

—A mí también me gusto charlar.

—Quizá… tenga que ir a devolver el bote y los remos a su dueño.

—Si.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Greg se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla, después se fue, tan rápido terminó el contacto que el pelirrojo no sabía si lo había imaginado o no.

.

* * *

.

Pasó el tiempo, Sherlock seguía con John -a Myc le sorprendía que el rubio no hubiera huido- y Myc seguía avanzando en su relación con el coordinador. Sin siquiera enterarse, llegó el último día del campamento, a la mañana siguiente los buscarían, por eso esa noche sería la despedida oficial de todos, organizando un enorme fogón.

Una tradición en la que todo el que quiera decir unas palabras podía, siempre y cuando estas no fueran negativas. Había solo una regla: no energía negativa en el fogón. Las palabras podían tratarse de una promesa, palabras de agradecimiento o una simple despedida. La verdad era que el fogón era la tradición más emotiva de todo el campamento y todos se proponían disfrutarlo al máximo. En especial las personas que se hicieron amigos y aprendieron mucho de la experiencia. También se leía en voz alta cartas de padres a campistas (si estos lo aprobaban) y las cartas expresaban el amor y el deseo de que sus hijos cambien para mejor en ellas.

—Hey, John, ven, —agarró al rubio de la manga de su buzo ridículo de abuelo y lo tironeó —vamos.

— ¿A dónde? Sherlock, me gusta el fogón, Greg me contó que es una tradición y es un momento muy emotivo y…

—Sí, si, John, ¿Qué importa? He encontrado una plata que nunca había visto y que me gustaría examinar.

—La noche está helada, y el calor del fuego nos vendría muy bien, a los dos, estas…

Watson toco su rostro, la piel de su compañero estaba demasiado fría, sin embargo Sherlock hizo algo inesperado, lo puso contra un árbol, lo acorralo, violó su espacio personal y lo beso. John demoró un poco, más o menos hasta que los labios del joven Holmes se volvieron cálidos (antes estaban demasiado fríos) en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, John tomó el control del asunto, lo acercó a él con sus brazos rodeando su cintura, el beso era torpe pero tierno, el moreno no tenía experiencia y eso se notaba, pero eso no hizo más que enternecer a Watson.

—Me siento mal. Solo tienes doce…

Dijo el rubio, cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sonrojados.

—Solo soy dos años menor, John, y yo empecé el beso, si alguien se está aprovechando de alguien ese soy yo.

—… Me alegra que no nos hayamos quedado en el fogón, este lugar es más privado. —dijo el mayor, acercando su cabeza a la del otro, presionando con dulzura su nariz con la contraría, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza para que se rocen sus narices, dándole un beso esquimal.

Ese gesto fue catalogado como el más tierno que Sherlock haya recibido, después del beso en la frente de su madre antes de dormir.

.

* * *

.

En el fogón, quedaban pocas personas despiertas, eran como las 4 a.m. y algunos campistas y coordinadores habían ido a su habitación a tomar su muy merecido descanso.

— ¿No te encanta el ambiente?— le dijo Gregory a Mycroft, se sentó a su lado, sin importar que sus pantalones se ensuciaran y se mojaran por culpa del pasto húmedo. Los dos hombres tenían los ojos fijos en el fuego.

—Es… agradable.

—No has dicho palabra, en todo el fogón.

—Es que no se me ocurría qué decir.

— ¿Una despedida?

—No soy bueno con las despedidas.

— ¿Quién lo es?

Los dos se rieron y Myc pensó que podría tomar la mano de Greg, ahora mismo, podría llenarse de coraje y agarrar con fuerza la mano de ese hombre, pero entonces pasó algo sorprendente y fue el coordinador quien le tomó la mano al pelirrojo. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, ese apretón de manos, que se sentía tan bien, era una despedida.

.

* * *

.

Tristemente, el sol salió anunciando el inicio del día, el último día del verano, todos los padres iban a retirar a sus hijos, todos los coordinadores se ocupaban de recibir adecuadamente a los padres, saludarlos, hacer un breve informe de los avances (o, por el contrario, el poco progreso) del joven y luego, despedirse de ellos.

Cuando la mamá Holmes llegó al campamento para retirar a sus hijos, se encontró con algo sorprendente, ellos no querían salir de ese lugar, incluso Sherlock tenía un amigo (¡Que milagro!)

—¡Mis niños!

Besuqueo a sus dos hijos, los había extrañado, Mycroft incluso la dejó hacerlo y entonces la mujer se preocupó de verdad.

Sherlock desapareció un momento, cuando le pregunto a Myc, él le contestó, por poco encogiéndose de hombros:

—Debe estar con John.

Wow. El pelirrojo no estaba controlando obsesivamente a su hermano menor. Eso sí era sorprendente.

Sherlock estaba con John, efectivamente, detrás de un enorme árbol, esta vez el rubio había acorralado al menor y lo besaba. Terminaron abrazándose.

— No quiero irme.

— Nos vamos a seguir viendo.

— Pero no podré verte todos los días. — se quejó Sherlock como niño pequeño y berrinchudo.

— ¡John! —Se escuchó el grito de su hermana a la lejos. — ¡Ya nos vamos Johnny! ¡Sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar!

— Harriet me llama. Debo ir, tiene razón, mi papá no tiene paciencia.

John sostuvo su muñeca y acercó la mano de Sherlock a su boca, besó la palma de su mano antes de irse.

Ese gesto fue catalogado como el tercer gesto más dulce que había recibido Sherlock en su vida, junto al beso esquimal y al beso de buenas noches.

El menor volvió con su madre y miró a su hermano, era obvio a kilómetros de distancia que estaba enamorado de ese coordinador Gabriel, Gordon o como quiera que se llame. Y, aparentemente, el sentimiento era correspondido.

Greg sonreía con todos sus dientes aunque la sonrisa era un poco triste, no quería que el pelirrojo se vaya.

—Ninguno de los dos ha dado problemas, señora Holmes, Sherlock hizo un gran amigo de aventuras y Mycroft se… se volvió mi amigo. —Greg parecía entre apenado y feliz al contarle eso.

— Mis hijos teniendo amigos, ¡y por voluntad propia! Este campamento es milagroso.

— Yo también lo creo señora Holmes.

— Bueno, vamos al auto.

— Déjeme ayudar con las maletas.

— Te dejaré despedirte de tu amigo. —le dijo su madre y fue subiendo al auto con Sherlock.

—Ya había dicho antes que no soy bueno con las despedidas, Gregory, pero…

Un abrazo lo interrumpió, uno fuerte, apretado, tan real como la atracción que sentía por ese hombre. Cuando deshizo el abrazo, casi tan rápido como lo había comenzado, hubo un gran silencio y después Greg le entregó una tarjeta de presentación, con su número escrito.

—Llámame cuando seas mayor de edad. — le guiño el ojo y entonces se fue casi corriendo a ayudar a otras familias con sus valijas.

A Mycroft le seguían temblando las piernas cuando entro al auto, su corazón bombeaba muy rápidamente, solo podía pensar en los enormes ojos chocolate de Greg y en sexy que él es, su madre pisó el acelerador y puso la radio, ella les dijo:

— ¿Y? ¿Les gustaría pasar aquí el próximo verano?

—Si.

— Definitivamente.


End file.
